


Suit and Tie

by sinbin76



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Clothed Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Canon, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Suits, Two grown-ass men acting like a couple of horny teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 14:32:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8165299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinbin76/pseuds/sinbin76
Summary: They could still hear the sounds of the party they had just left coming from inside, and standing out here on the balcony, they could be caught at any moment. But the danger just made this even hotter.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by fanart by [권태영](https://twitter.com/GTaeYou) (that has sadly since been deleted) that hit me right in the kink so hard that I immediately had to sit down and get this out of my system. Shoutout to [stevebvckys](http://archiveofourown.org/users/stevebvckys) for enabling me, ilu too.

“This is really stupid,” Jack whispered.

The sun had gone down, the evening had turned into a chilly night, and the stars were visible alongside the moon. Faintly, the sounds of laughter and music from the party they had just left could be heard from inside. They had found a path from the balcony down to a fire escape, where you would only see them if you followed the balcony all the way around the corner and looked over the edge.

Jack just cut such a sharp figure in a suit, Gabriel couldn’t be blamed for wanting to drag him off to the side for a little bit. The tailored jacket hugging his broad shoulders and tapering down to accentuate his narrow waist, the high collar of the shirt snug against the muscular neck, nestled just under his Adam’s apple... And well, maybe their kissing had turned into making out, and maybe that making out had gotten a little out of hand. A lot out of hand.

Now Jack was before him, leaning with his elbows on the railing, and the back of his trousers and underwear were pulled down just far enough to reveal his cute naked ass.

“This was your idea,” Gabriel reminded him in an undertone as Jack fidgeted anxiously.

“You were the one who started getting handsy,” Jack mumbled.

“You’re the one who went, and I quote, ‘just fuck me already.’ End quote.”

The cold night air was raw against any uncovered skin. There were goosebumps in the flesh of Jack’s ass Gabriel had palmed in his hand. He massaged it and ground his clothed erection into the crook of Jack’s ass, and Jack squirmed.

“We’re gonna get caught,” he whispered. He was looking at Gabriel over his shoulder, brow knitted with worry, biting his lip. Or was that just from being turned on? Both, probably.

“Nobody’ll see us.” Gabriel gave Jack’s hip a reassuring squeeze. “...You still wanna do this?” he added after a beat, just to be sure.

“God, yes,” Jack grunted, grinding back against Gabriel. “Now hurry the fuck up.”

Gabriel grinned a little bit, stepping back and wetting the fingers of one hand in his mouth. They didn’t have any lube—of course they didn’t, who brought lube to a suit and tie event? But they had just fucked this morning, so they just needed a little warming up and they could do without okay.

God. Gabriel swore that whatever shit they had given them in the SEP had fucked with their libidos.

Jack shivered at the sudden contact of wet fingertips at his hole. Gabriel started pressing a forefinger inside, but Jack was clenching hard around it.

“Relax,” Gabriel murmured, giving his hip another squeeze. Jack took a couple deep breaths, and his muscles loosened up a little.

“Hurry up,” Jack whispered impatiently as Gabriel slipped in the second finger.

Gabriel’s cock twitched, trapped inside his pants, hard as a rock and straining to be let free at the sight before him—Strike Commander Jack Morrison, fully dressed in a suit and tie, but for a few inches of skin in the gap between the bottom of his jacket and the tops of his pants that were pulled down just far enough to give Gabriel access; two fingers buried in his ass, panting slightly as he leaned over the railing of a balcony where theoretically they could both be caught at any moment. It had to be one of the hottest things Gabriel had ever seen in his life.

Gabriel was alternating between scissoring his fingers, stretching Jack open, and curling them and rubbing against places he knew made Jack squirm. Jack loved fingering, and while Gabriel obviously preferred to have his dick in there rather than his fingers, he had to admit that spending a morning with Jack, lying in bed together making out while Gabriel lazily finger-fucked him, was pretty damn great too.

Jack’s head was hung low and he had begun rocking on his heels, trying to get more of Gabriel inside. But as hot as it was watching Jack trying to fuck himself on his fingers, they didn’t have the time to mess around.

Gabriel pulled his fingers out, enjoying the tiny whine that followed that was barely audible over the muffled sounds of the party. Clumsily he unbuttoned his fly and finally freed his aching cock, the chilly night air hitting it in a wave as it bobbed, heavy and swollen with arousal and wet at the tip. He spat into his palm a few times and slicked himself up as best he could, before angling himself and pressing inside.

Gabriel was by no means small, and Jack sucked air in between his teeth at the pressure, before letting out a long, low moan as the resistance of the tight ring of muscle gave way and the head of Gabriel’s cock popped inside.

Fuck. Jack was tight, and so _hot_. Compared to the cool air outside, he was like a furnace. Agonizingly slowly, Gabriel sank into the wet heat, trying to keep from just slamming all the way inside—normally Jack was kind of into that sort of thing, but they didn’t have lube, after all.

Gabriel let out a long hiss of breath, working patiently until his hips were flush against Jack’s ass and he was fully sheathed inside. Now the only patches of bare skin between them were hidden between the press of their bodies, and from the outside they would have appeared fully clothed.

Jack was trembling beneath him. “This is so stupid,” he muttered.

Gabriel shut his eyes and gripped Jack’s hips probably hard enough to bruise, trying to stay still and let him adjust, but the muscles around him were rippling and clenching and god dammit it was really fucking hard to not give in and just start pounding into him.

When Jack started pushing back onto him impatiently, Gabriel took his cue to finally start moving, beginning with slow, careful thrusts, Jack’s insides pulling against him with each one. He spread Jack with his thumbs to go deeper and get a better view of himself sliding in and out, his thick cock stretching Jack’s hole with each stroke.

As Jack adjusted, it got easier and Gabriel’s thrusts could get longer and faster. He noticed that Jack had a fist up to his mouth and was biting a knuckle trying to keep quiet. He had always been noisy in bed, and while normally Gabriel loved it, right now he hoped Jack would be able to keep it down. But Jack felt so good that right now, Gabriel was starting to have trouble caring if they were caught. The thrill of the danger just turned him on even more.

Jack had begun rocking back into each thrust, trying to take Gabriel deeper. Gabriel took the hint and sped up, and was rewarded with a whimper and a shuddering gasp from Jack, accompanied by a low “ _Gabe_.”

The sound of clothed hips slapping against bare skin now accompanied the increasingly heavy breathing and the small noises escaping Jack from around his fist. Gabriel may have been making sounds too, but he couldn’t tell. He was too lost in the feeling of the wet friction of Jack’s insides clenching around him, sliding against him, taking him so deep; of the sight of Jack bent over before him, still in that beautiful suit and high collar, now with his head resting on the railing and his bare ass up in the air as Gabriel slammed into him balls-deep over and over.

Gabriel felt sweat beading on his upper lip, moisture gathering under his shirt, and in the back of his mind he wondered just how presentable they would be able to make themselves again before they went back inside.

He slid a hand from Jack’s hip up his torso, under the shirt and jacket, feeling the hard muscles of the bare chest underneath and pressing into the panting stomach. Jack’s back arched, and Gabriel pushed him upwards until their bodies were almost flush and Jack’s arms were outstretched to grip the railing for support. The change of position let Gabriel find a new angle, one that made Jack cry out in pleasure as Gabriel thrusted into it. He let go of his grip on Jack’s hip with his remaining hand to cover his mouth.

Gabriel was definitely sweaty now, it cooling against his skin where it was exposed to the night air. Jack mouthed at his hand, and Gabriel slipped a couple of fingers past his lips. The small sounds Gabriel was drawing out of him were once again unimpeded as Jack freely made noise around Gabriel’s fingers in between gasping for air, and though it was defeating the original purpose of keeping him quiet, it was way too hot for Gabriel to care right now.

Gabriel sped up and started fucking into Jack harder than ever. Jack let his head fall back, panting and moaning around the fingers in his mouth as he was filled over and over. Gabriel leaned forward to press wet, sloppy kisses to the outstretched neck, just above the high collar, beneath and behind his jaw; skimmed the hand that was under Jack’s shirt upwards across his sweaty body, found a nipple and flicked a finger over it before pinching it hard, and was rewarded with a twitch and a whine.

The thrill of the danger of being caught, Jack’s moans vibrating through Gabriel’s fingers as he sucked on them, the feeling of himself sliding in and out of Jack, the slapping of cloth on skin, the building pleasure in his groin; Gabriel felt the heat of an approaching orgasm. He pulled his hand away from Jack's mouth to fist his jacket for something to hold onto as he went faster, slid the other hand back down Jack’s chest under the shirt, across tensed muscles and down the perfect _V_ of his abdomen to free his shaft from where it was trapped in his pants, circling it and starting to pump it. Jack gave a great shuddering gasp and twitched, his whole body trembling as he muttered “ _fuck_...”

Jack was a mess now, his hair damp with sweat, his back arched, breathing hard and clutching tightly to the railing as he was pounded into. Gabriel turned the kisses on his neck into bites and Jack gave a long moan. He repeated Gabriel’s name under his breath like a prayer. _Gabe, Gabe, Gabe_... Gabriel always loved how only he could make Jack, Strike Commander Jack Morrison, completely fall apart. A sight only for him.

Gabriel felt the orgasm coming. He buried his face in Jack’s shoulder, stroking him harder, slamming into him mercilessly.

Jack finished first. He threw back his head and cried out Gabriel’s name, shuddering violently. Gabriel stroked him through it as Jack spurted onto his hand in waves.

The feeling of Jack clenching down hard around him finally pushed Gabriel over the edge too. He gave a few last hard thrusts before pressing inside a final time as he came hard, deep inside Jack with a long, choked moan, his vision almost going black at the edges from the wave of overwhelming pleasure. The aftershocks of Jack’s orgasm made the muscles surrounding Gabriel’s twitching cock contract and ripple, milking the last of his hot seed out of him to fill Jack’s insides.

Jack was shaking in Gabriel’s arms, and he let Gabriel support his weight.

“Fuck,” Jack mumbled simply after a moment.

Gabriel pulled out and held Jack against him properly, minding not to get any of the mess on his hand onto Jack’s suit, nosing into the crook of his neck and pressing kisses behind his jaw.

As their breathing slowed down, the rest of the world filtered back in, and Gabriel remembered that they were standing out here on the balcony where anyone could find them, exposed and covered in sweat, Jack’s cum on his hand and his probably starting to drip down the inside of Jack’s thigh.

Gabriel let go, fumbling to put himself back away and button back up the infuriatingly tiny buttons on his fly one-handed with shaking fingers. Jack finished replacing his pants first, then helped Gabriel, taking pity on his struggling.

“That was really stupid,” Jack complained; but his face was flushed and he had a small, slightly dazed smile.

“Really hot, though,” Gabriel said, grinning with satisfaction. Jack didn’t disagree.

Gabriel looked around for something to wipe his hand off on, but there was only the metal railing and bare concrete of the walls of the building behind them. Jack noticed his dilemma. But instead of producing something Gabe could use to wipe his hand, Jack only took hold of it by the wrist and— _fuck_ —started licking his own cum off of Gabriel’s hand, taking his fingers into his mouth and sucking on them. Wow. That was fucking hot.

“You’re gonna get me back up again,” Gabriel complained as his cock began to take notice. “Quit being so fuckin’ sexy.” Jack only smirked around his fingers.

Once Gabriel decided that his hand was clean enough—Jack, the bastard, was making a show of it and his loud sucking noises were really starting to get to Gabriel—he pulled his hand back away and wiped it off on his trousers.

Jack pulled him in for a wet, messy kiss. Gabriel could taste the cum in his mouth.

“We should go back inside,” Gabriel said once he had successfully found the willpower to push Jack back away.

Jack made a little disappointed frown that was far too adorable, but agreed. “Yeah.”

They looked each other over, straightening clothing, smoothing hair back down. Gabriel spotted a little white dribble in the corner of Jack’s mouth and wiped it away with a thumb.

“C’mon,” Gabriel grunted, once he was satisfied that they were as presentable as they were going to get. “Before people notice we’re missing.”

He started back up the fire escape, and Jack followed with a little sigh. “If it turns out we got caught,” he muttered, “I’m going to fucking kill you.”

“This was your idea.”

“You didn’t stop me.”

“Not my fault.”

“Shut up.”

 

 

(When Gabriel checked his phone on the ride back home, Jack’s head resting on his shoulder as he slept in the seat beside him, he found a new text from Ana.

 _I made sure no one else found you two idiots. You owe me $60_.)

**Author's Note:**

> Never posted smut before and can’t believe I’m actually posting this... I hope you enjoyed reading!


End file.
